


The Heart of the Matter

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina can't understand why Emma is so upset when she finds out that Regina gave her heart to Robin. Will she ever realize? And if she does, will it be too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart of the Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Regina/Emma, past Regina/Daniel  
> Date Written: 29 May 2014  
> Word Count: 1621  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 8 "Our Story Begins…" challenge  
> Recipient: [](http://girlie-girl-23.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://girlie-girl-23.livejournal.com/)**girlie_girl_23**  
>  Summary: Regina can't understand why Emma is so upset when she finds out that Regina gave her heart to Robin. Will she ever realize? And if she does, will it be too late?  
> Spoilers: You know, just consider the entire series up for grabs, but this takes place prior to the S3 finale.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I fell in love with this prompt that [](http://girlie-girl-23.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://girlie-girl-23.livejournal.com/)**girlie_girl_23** came up with, so wanted to play with it. It came out slightly differently than I'd planned, but still ended up very much what I could be happy with. This prompt may also be explored further down the line. I'm not sure yet…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)**shatterpath** , but all remaining mistakes are entirely my fault and/or choosing.

"What in the hell were you thinking? _Were_ you even thinking, or did you just let your hormones take over?"

My eyes narrow at that, the familiar rage flowing through my veins to coat my tongue with the sweet taste of poisoned barbs. "I'd reconsider my next words before speaking if I were you." The words come out low, a growl rising from deep in my gut. "But then I'm not you and I know better than to run off half-cocked without a shred of information to back up my spurious and ill-formed claims."

She rolls her eyes with a heavy sigh that I recognize from Henry. Good to know where it comes from. And then I'm momentarily distracted as I try to remember if that was something Snow had done in her formative teenage years, before I ran her out of the castle. Perhaps the bad genetics aren't from the Charming side after all. I should have known that it all led back to that sadistic, pampered little princess who ruined my life.

"Regina, you don't even _know_ him! How in the hell could you trust _him_ with your heart?"

The vehemence in her tone pulls me from venomous thoughts that I'd thought I was getting better at dealing with. Frowning, I study her for a long moment, taking in the agitated pacing, the barely leashed fury in her tone, the way her body is practically vibrating with rage and something else that I can't quite place just yet. That last has me exceedingly curious…

"Stop staring at me like I'm your next magical experiment!"

She's right in my face now, startling me enough to stumble back a step or two. I can't be that close to all of that pent up rage roiling just below the surface. It tugs at the same feelings in me, feelings I've been working so hard to contain and control, particularly since we got Henry back from Neverland. I don't need to be the Evil Queen any longer, and the best way to keep that side of me from ever surfacing is to fastidiously control the flame of darkness that never quite goes out.

"You don't know what you're talking about," I say, still backing away as she continues to advance toward me. "Calm down and let me explain--"

The sudden sensation of a hand on my arm is the only precursor to something wrong, and then I feel my feet no longer under me. Such a dizzying sensation to be falling as I am. The leaves and detritus of the forest should be a soft cushion to land on, even as close to the well as we are. How is it that we always seem to end up out here latel--

***

"Regina?"

Why on earth is she still yelling at me? Why is everything so loud? And when did I start using dirty pennies as breath mints? My entire body aches, breathing is a chore I just can't quite give up, but certainly don't want to do any more often than absolutely necessary to continue living.

"Come on, Regina, please. You need to wake up, damn it!"

Her footfalls in the duff are close, but I'm not entirely sure where we are right now. The scent of freshly unearthed dirt fills my nostrils, settling a sort of calmness over me. It's like I'm back home, hiding out in the woods with Daniel when on one of our many "riding lessons".

And then the memory crashes down on me with a sickening swoop low in my belly.

> _The sun dapples through the trees as we ride our mounts toward the little streambed. The weather is cool, but warming as spring is finally wrestling control from winter. There are still occasional patches of snow on the ground, but most of them are gone. We finally let the horses go free to forage at the last of the winter grasses and the tender spring shoots of new growth. Knowing they won't go far, we follow the path of the stream, holding hands and talking. Daniel begins to push for me to tell Mama about us, and it quickly escalates until I push him away in fear. He stalks off to find the horses as I keep walking along the water, tears blurring my vision. The next thing I know, I'm flat on my back, freezing and soaking wet, and he's hovering next to me, pleading and begging for me not to die. The intensity of his fear is palpable and I realize the extent of his love for me._

And just like that, I'm back to the present again. Emma's words float around me, the panic in her tone just as palpable as Daniel's that fateful day. A movie begins to play out behind my closed eyelids, all of the fights we've had since Emma returned from New York City to help us unravel this hellacious curse that stole the last year from the rest of us. A common thread starts to form in the fights we've had, one other than Henry's wellbeing. The realization is a jolt to my empty chest, and I'm willing to bet that if he were to look at it, Robin would notice a shift to the sonorous beating of my damaged heart.

"I don't know how to help you." It sounds like there are tears in her voice. "Please, don't do this. I'm still not over Neal's death. I can't control my magic enough and I don't think I can handle losing you, too. Please wake up, Regina."

Her words and fearful tone remind me of Daniel's that long ago day. I couldn't bear the pain then, and I certainly can't do it now. It doesn't matter that my heart isn't beating in my chest. I know what it's capable of and what it needs. As the realization sinks in, my body is wracked with a series of coughs that lance pain through my ribs, tears forming in my eyes.

"Regina?" Her arms are around me, cradling me close to her, one hand brushing the forest detritus from my hair. "Come on, honey, open your eyes. Let me know you're okay."

"Too tight," I whisper, coughing again, but cling desperately to her as a wave of vertigo hits me.

Her grip loosens and I can feel her shifting to accommodate my body a little better. One hand shifts to cradle the back of my head, fingers brushing against the knot at the base of my skull. "Sorry," she says when I wince in pain. "Open your eyes for me, okay? I need to see that you're really here with me."

Blinking against the late afternoon sun, I look up into her eyes, red and puffy from the tears that have tracked down her cheeks. She looks beautiful in spite of the fear etched into her features. I raise a shaking hand to wipe at the tears, managing only to smear dirt through the dampness.

"Sorry," I whisper, feeling that tight sensation in my chest again.

She shakes her head, smiling. "For what? Scaring the holy hell out of me when you fell and wouldn't wake up? We've been out here how many times now and I've _never_ seen that little drop-off before."

"Things may have changed in the year we weren't here." Swallowing thickly, I smile up at her. "Thank you for not leaving me behind."

"Seriously? I wouldn't do that! Even when I've gotten so pissed at you that I wanted to punch you _again_ , I'd never leave you when you're hurt. I’m not that heartle--" She goes silent then, and I feel that same clenching in my chest. "I'm sorry, that was insensitive. Regina, I--"

"No, it's okay. I deserved it." I swallow painfully against the lump in my throat. "Will you let me explain why I gave him my heart?" She frowns at that, hurt flashing like quicksilver in those mossy eyes, but nods. "Because I knew that Zelena would get it. She's powerful, Emma, and she's not going to stop until she gets what she wants."

"I could have--"

I press a finger to her lips, silencing her. "No, you couldn't have. And if she'd taken it from you, you'd never forgive yourself. Robin was safer in that respect. No matter who had it, Zelena would use a loved one to get my heart. I couldn't give it to you because I wouldn't want to be the cause of more guilt and feelings of failure on your part. You're too important to this town, these people, m-- my, err, _our_ son. You need to be strong, the Savior that everyone looks to. I know you don't want that any more than I want to be the Evil Queen, but these are the roles we've been given. And I needed to know that Henry would have a mother who could love him with her whole heart when I lost mine to Zelena." My hand presses against the erratically beating organ beneath her ribs. "You have to have enough love for both of us."

"I can't--"

Rather than let her deny it, instinct takes over as my hand shifts to cup the back of her head, pulling her down into a gentle kiss. It's nothing more than the faintest brushing of skin against skin, but the jolt hits just as hard as if it were more. A smile stretches my lips again as I see the confusion in her eyes slowly being replaced by that emotion I couldn't name earlier.

"Yes, you can, Emma, I believe in you."

Her only reply is a quick smile before her lips press against mine again.


End file.
